Kiki
is the mysterious, youthful and well-respected kunoichi from the reestablished Hidden Rain. Her previous alias, , lied in her occupation and affiliation as an assassin that worked behind the scenes, with the attempt to overthrow the past leaders and assassinate the cult that led Ame at that time. With her past, Kiki has accomplished to gain the attention of their Lord, who had annihilated the cult by himself. He had proposed to her to become his personal assistant and attend his affairs, and while this had not been requested by her lord, Kiki has given herself the duty to protect her Lord's well-being at all time, along with several other individuals. Appearance Personality Kiki's personality is thought to be void of many things: emotion, for one, is something the assassin only experienced in her earliest life. She has grown enough to know that even that has no meaning to her current existence. Any feeling or sensation of it is lost to her, only replaced by cold loyalty and blood. She is an enigma to all but a select few, and even these select few only can see so much of the puzzle that is Kiki, something Izaya has stated he relishes whenever they converse - even temporarily. Although, it appears not everything is lost with Kiki's humanity. She demonstrates a certain level of reverence to a select number of individuals: Izaya and Fukugi Toguma are notable individuals on this list. Around them she appears to be capable of speaking, and she speaks with a tone of respect that befits her position as an assistant. It should be noted that, within any form of conflict, Kiki is as silent as a vacuum. If there is a sound that her opponent should hear, it would be the death bells ringing. History Much of Kiki's background is purposefully left blank, for the sole purposes of providing anonymity to herself. However, Kiki has apparently told Izaya the entirety of her life-story, being the sole individual in the entire world to have access to this knowledge. According to the underground however, Kiki's career in assassination began when she was a mere eight years old, killing two politicians in cold-blood due to unnamed events surrounding her family. Further in her assassination career, Kiki discarded her emotions and name for a more practical alias and agenda. At one point in time, Kiki was a part of the band of individuals who attempted to annihilate the cult group known as the Eight-Legged Table, but prior to successfully assassinating their main members, they were completely annihilated by the Information Broker. This gave Kiki a new purpose; in her own words, she was given a proper loyalty, one that she had no inclination of assassinating. And therefore, after some unknown trials - presumably involving combat - she became his personal attendant and bodyguard. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Usage of Poisons Taijutsu Relationships Izaya Behind the Scenes Trivia * Kiki is written with the kanji "聞", which can mean hear, ask, listen. Quotes * TBA